


The Driving Lesson

by SherlockedShipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Car Sex, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Arthur, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedShipper/pseuds/SherlockedShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's first driving lesson with his new instructor Merlin doesn't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Driving Lesson

Merlin drives up the long gravel driveway to the huge, stone mansion. He stopped the car in front of it, and took a moment to look. It didn’t really surprise him, Uther Pendragon had a reputation for being one of the richest businessmen in the country. Merlin had already been warned of the Pendragons, but especially of Arthur, who was to be Merlin’s newest student. Already two other driving instructors working for ‘Avalon Driving School’ had tried and failed to teach Arthur to drive, he was apparently far too ignorant and obnoxious to take instructions from anybody.

Merlin stepped out of the car and went over to knock on the oak door. Moments later, a handsome, blonde teen opened it and looked at Merlin. So this was Arthur…

“Hi” Merlin began “I’m Merlin… The driving-“

“Yes, yes…” The Arthur replied dismissively, attention focused on not so subtly looking Merlin up and down for a few moments before smirking and walking straight past him onto the driveway. “Not the car I’d choose to be driving” he said in disbelief, looking at Merlin’s car.

Merlin turned around “You’d struggle to find a better car for beginners, I assure you”

“Right…” Arthur said, getting into the driver’s seat without invitation. Merlin sighed and got into the passenger seat, closing the door.

“I hope you’re ready to listen Arthur, because I cannot teach you without your full attention”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. You’ve got me engaged already…”

Merlin looks up to meet those confident blue eyes, Arthur licked his lips and Merlin looked away, blushing.

“We’d better get started then. Show me what you know, drive down onto the road”

Arthur did so, gentle and controlled. Not what Merlin was expecting from what the other instructors had told him. They turned off at the bottom of Arthur’s drive and began down the road, he’d obviously learned something from his previous lessons.

“Very good Arthur, turn right here” Merlin could see the quirk on Arthur’s lips at that compliment. ‘Maybe this won’t be as bad as I imagined’ he thought, watching the boy. The sun that shone through the windscreen was making his golden hair glow, and highlighting those well-toned biceps as he reached over to change gear… Merlin pulled his eyes away, he had to keep his eyes on the road. He knew it was highly inappropriate to be looking at one of his students in such a way…

A hand brushed across Merlin’s thigh as Arthur changed gear, grinning to himself at the quiet gasp the instructor made at this movement. Biting his lip, Merlin forced himself to ignore the action, and to keep his eyes off the boy.

The hand came again, this time resting on Merlin’s thigh. Merlin coughed uncomfortably “Er, two hands on the steering wheel please Arthur”

Arthur squeezed his leg before letting go and then indicating to pull in at the side of the road.

“Arthur, what are you-?”

Arthur pulled into a layby, stopped the car and turned the engine off. “I think I want to get to know you a bit better before we continue. Father would hate for me to be taught by somebody that doesn’t meet his standards…” Merlin frowned as Arthur undid his seatbelt, turning to Merlin and continued “You’re younger than the others…”

“I’m thirty, and fully qualified to teach you. Arthur. Now if we can continue, your father is paying me to teach you to drive”

“But I think I want to learn something else…” Arthur replied, moving closer to Merlin and placing a hand on his chest.

“No Art-“

“And I think you want to teach me…” Arthur finished, moving across to straddle Merlin, who was slowly turning bright red.

“I-“ Merlin was interrupted by the clashing of Arthur’s lips against his own. Taking advantage of Merlin’s surprised gasp, Arthur kissed him deeper. 

Merlin’s initial protests turned into quiet keens as Arthur’s tongue explored his mouth. After a few moments, Arthur pulled back, opening his eyes to look deep into Merlin’s, both men were breathing heavily.

“That…” Merlin began.

“Now there are two ways we can do this… On the back seat, or over the bonnet… Your choice” Merlin’s eyes snapped open in surprise.

“No, no, we’re not-“

“You want it Merlin…” Arthur said, squeezing Merlin through his trousers, making the older man moan. “It’s quiet enough here, nobody will see us”. Merlin looked around, yes, they were in fact on a very quiet country road. “Well if you can’t decide… I choose bonnet”

“No way Arthur, I’d lose my job if anybody saw!”

“Back seat it is”

Merlin looked up at the boy again, there was no chance he could resist, he sighed and then grinned “Get your arse back there then” He said. Arthur grinned back, pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the back seats, spreading himself across them.

“Come and get me Merlin”

That was an offer Merlin couldn’t resist, he also pulled off his t-shirt and grabbed a bottle of lube from the glove box before crawling into the back, straddling Arthur’s hips.

“Have you done anything like this before” He questioned Arthur

“Er… Only girls… But I have put fingers in myself”

“Did you like it?”

“Oh yes”

“Can I fuck you?”

Arthur grinned and nodded in response. He reached forward, undid the button to Merlin’s jeans and unzipped them “I want to see your cock”. 

Merlin complied, pushing off his trousers and boxers. Arthur’s hand instinctively reached forward and wrapped around Merlin’s hard length.

“Fuck…” 

“Too big for you?”

“Oh I don’t think so” Arthur said cockily. Merlin pushed his hand away before pulling the rest of Arthur’s clothes off and sitting back to admire him. He was a beautiful man, muscular chest, and a bloody gorgeous cock.

“Like what you see?” Arthur smirked, and winked.

“Ohh, yes…” Merlin replied, and pushed Arthur’s thighs apart and coating his fingers in lube. Arthur watched him intently. “Ready?” Merlin asks.

“Definitely”

Merlin pushed two fingers into Arthur, making the boy gasp. He twisted and scissored them, opening Arthur up slowly. Merlin pressed a third finger in and reached deeper, hitting Arthur’s prostate.

“Oh!” Arthur writhed on the seats “Please Merlin!”

“Sure you’re ready for me?”

Arthur could only whimper in response. Merlin pulled his fingers out gently before replacing them with his cock, pushing right up to the hilt inside Arthur. Arthur moaned loudly, holding on tightly to Merlin’s shoulders.

“M-Move Merlin!”

Merlin began to thrust into the boy, speeding up with every encouraging gasp and moan that came from him. He wrapped his hand around Arthur’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, making Arthur writhe around the seats, clutching onto them to steady himself.

Approaching his climax, Merlin leaned down to kiss Arthur passionately, moaning into his mouth.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted as he came all over his stomach and the car seats.

After a few more deep thrusts into Arthur, Merlin came too, deep inside the boy. After a few seconds he pulled out gently and laid down on top of Arthur, who put his arm around him in bliss.

“I can’t believe we just did that…” Merlin began

“You know, I think I could quite enjoy these driving lessons”

Merlin just looked up at him and grinned “Me too”


End file.
